Biochemical and ultrastructural characteristics of yeast-cell envelopes will be studied with special reference to mechanisms of translocation of glycoproteins into the periplasmic space. In addition, the experimentation will also focus on the mode of action of polyene antimycotics, especially at fungistatic concentrations. An original hypothesis that periplasmic bodies, i.e., vesicles occurring between the protoplasmic membrane and the inner aspect of the cell wall, may be involved in the translocation of periplasmic enzymes and that they may also be involved in the fungal cell's response to a fungistatic drug dose, will be explored. An understanding of these fundamental mechanisms may aid in the evolution of more effective therapy.